phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/The Ferbfather Part II: More reviews!
That's right, everyone! Two reviews this issue, for some complicated reason. A double-pack of episodes aired around the premiere of Kick Buttowski this Saturday, so here's the reviews on all four of them. The first two were incredibly weak, IMO. In "I Was A Middle-Aged Robot," we get to see more of Carl and the O.W.C.A., and less of the boys, which was a nice change of pace. There were little moments in the episode that were that humorous, but there were some—particularly when that poor kid kept coming in right as Perry was pulling something out of Lawrence's mechanical backside. Was anyone else reminded of that kid on the tricycle in The Incredibles? Unfortunately, that was about it. Overall, C+. Next is "Suddenly Suzy." A little bit better here, with much more funniness. It was great to see Suzy return, and see her actually acting like a normal person. Character development—that's something this show is great at. Similarly, we see some further Buford moments that the show is starting to really experiment on; good news is it works. I mean, I could watch the whole baby carrier thing with him and Baljeet a hundred times and laugh consistently each time. Some funny commentary on the environment by none other then Doofenshmirtz. Seriously, where's that EMA award? Anyways, pretty decent episode. Overall, B-. After Kick premiered though, we got two episodes that were a huge improvement. First is "Undercover Carl." Let me just start off by saying I've been waiting for this episode since 2008, when MSN documented a "Day in the Life of Phineas and Ferb," including the songwriting and storyboard presentation processes of this very episode. There were some really, really funny Norm moments in this episode—seriously, when he said "Why am I so lonely?" I was choking I was laughing so hard. Then of course the whole "making out with the popsicle wife," to which Doof responds with "You're a sick, sick robot." It was also great to see Carl and Monogram interacting with the boys, and of course Isabella is starting to get sick of people stealing her "Whatcha doin'?" Meanwhile, more gut-busting moments involving Perry's wild goose chase (which was loaded with Bond parodies) and Doof's vehicles getting towed. Overall, A+. Finally, we have "Hip Hip Parade," which was also quite hysterical. I actually thought this was going to be a pretty boring episode from the title, but several moments showed me otherwise. First off was the great vegetable samosa scene, which was just so obscure it was funny, another example of this show at its prime. I really loved Buford's new lacky, who kept doing really bad accents, and even worked in an Italian Job reference! Let's see if we can get a Goodfellas or Fight Club reference next, huh? Nice changes of pace, great dialogue, fantastic writing, overall an A. Agree with this review? Disagree? Can't really decide? Let us know on our talk page. The Ferbfather